Not so Picture Perfect
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Tomoyo is trying to help Syaoran out with telling his feelings to you-know-who. But is she helping him too much, and when time for confessions comes... what will be said?


*ahem*… ok, I know I'm going to be heavily flamed for some of the things in this story… Do not be alarmed by things that I put in here, this will be a S&S… you'll see what I'm referring to eventually though 

*ahem*… ok, I know I'm going to be heavily flamed for some of the things in this story… Do not be alarmed by things that I put in here, this will be a S&S… you'll see what I'm referring to eventually though. And also, this will be rather difficult for me, because of the minor detail that it's from a guy's P.O.V. -_-' yes, quite awkward for me… anyway, this is something KM told me the plot line for long ago… so I hope you all like it…

****

Not so 'Picture Perfect' - 1

Lyra of Destiny

I've liked her for ages… I don't like to admit it, but I think I liked her from the moment I first saw her. I knew I had to be against her, though, because she was the one with the Clow Cards. I was supposed to gather the cards, for my family, and thus I was supposed to be her sworn enemy. Yet somehow, along the way, I became her sworn protector…

Damn't.

I know exactly what did it though. It was her eyes. From the first moment that I saw them, those two jade lights, as I glared at her from the front of the classroom, I knew there was something about her. She obviously had magic, to have the Cards, but it was something more… There was so much warmth, life, and beauty there…

Again, damn't.

And so that, is why *on earth* I had ended up, sitting there, staring at her over a stone bench outside the school. She was sitting, talking with her friend Tomoyo… the Daidouji girl, the one who liked to follow us around with a video camera. They were talking, in fact, about me. Something I'd done in class, acting strange or something after Sakura had invited me to the museum. I sighed in disgust at the fact that they were being a pair of typical girls, gossiping like crazy. I then sighed again in sheer happiness that Sakura saw me to be a fit topic for discussion. Sakura…? Yeah, that was her name. The cherry blossom girl. It was kind of strange for me to call her that though, even in my mind. _Ah, the random thoughts involved in love… wait, did I really think that? I don't, do I…_the more I thought about it, the more I realized; I was a lost cause. I really did love her… How strange…

Then, I heard him. Felt his presence, too. But not soon enough to avoid the oncoming embarrassment.

"Koni, Li. Whatcha lookin at?"

"Uh…" _Ah, damn't how'd he sneak up on me? Damn you, Hirigazawa, for spying on me while I'm spying on Kinomoto!_

"Hmm…" he looked up in the direction of the two girls. "Sakura's pretty cute, huh?" he smiled. I jumped up and started shooing him away. I continued my death glare as he walked away, then looked back to the girls, as he mumbled something to the effect of "Tomoyo, too…" and wandered off. He was right, though. Sakura was cute. It was mostly her eyes that caused that, though, at least in my mind. They were still discussing my so-called 'antics' during class… could I help it if I got nervous whenever Sakura was around? And if I got embarrassed when her face was less then half a foot in front of mine, her eyes and enthusiastic smile right there in front of me?

I watched as she walked away, Tomoyo heading in the opposite direction, towards the music room. I was between her and there. It was now, or never.

"Daidouji…" I said, stepping out from behind my cover.

"Ah, Li-kun, I thought it was you there!"

I blushed slightly, knowing that she had probably figured out much earlier that I liked Sakura. "Listen, I need… your help."

**********

"So… what do you need?"

"Well… I don't know how to say this, but there's this girl… we both know her, and… well, I need to tell her something…" I slowly admitted. _With any luck she doesn't fully know what I'm referring to…_

"Sure, Li-kun, I'll help you tell Sakura-chan you like her!"

__

So much for luck "Shhh would you keep it down? Damn, she might hear you…" I panicked, looking around to make sure she or any of her other friends weren't around… "Daidouji… yes, that is correct…" I felt my face get hot, knowing what I was admitting.

"Well, there's step one, you were able to admit it to someone, even if it wasn't her," Tomoyo said, putting her hand to the side of her face in thought. "Now, what would be next…"

"I have one question though… was it really that obvious that I… liked her…?"

"Afraid so, Li-kun. Now, what do we need to do? Oh, this is so exciting, I can video tape you telling her and everything!!"

__

Here she goes again… "Could you please not?" I asked, surprising myself that I was polite about the situation. "And also… she doesn't know at all, does she?"

"I guess I won't then… and no, I really don't think Sakura-chan knows that you-"

"You can stop saying it now…"

"Oh, right, sorry… but I don't know how she could have not figured it out, it's so obvious… but still, we've got a lot of work to do, and…"

__

What have I gotten myself into…?

**********

I went again, after school, to talk to Tomoyo. More accurately, she found me and dragged her to her house to discuss a plan. We, or rather she, eventually determined that I'd have to at least attempt to tell Kinomoto the next day, at the museum.

"It'd be about the perfect time, seeing as how much Sakura-chan loves teddy bears," Tomoyo smiled, flipping her hair excitedly. I rolled my eyes in disgust… why did girls always have to get so hyper about things like this.

"But are you sure I should just go ahead and tell Kinomoto I like her, just like that? Out of nowhere?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I think the first thing you need to do is stop calling her Kinomoto. Her name, is Sakura. So that should be the first step, is calling her by her real name. Maybe let her call her by yours, I dunno… Then, after a little while after that, you can tell her the truth."

"All that in one day? I think that'd be a little much… and I only let my family call me Syaoran."

"Well, she might be family someday, right?" Tomoyo suggested. I paused. I hadn't really though about that… since I cared about her this much, what if she did the same? I obviously hoped she would, but I hadn't really realized until now… what would happen after that? Surely, if we stayed together, sooner or later we'd have to marry… which would mean she and I would take over the family… But before any of that could happen, I would have to break off the pre-arranged engagement with Meiling… Which would leave her extremely mad…

"Damn…"

"What?"

"I didn't realize this could all be so complicated. This is going to take a lot… What *have* I gotten myself into…"

*blink, blink* ---- favorite phrase. But anyway, I hope it's not too bad. Yes, it is a take off (for now) of the beloved elevator episode. This was kinda short, but it was mostly like a sampler for whether or not I really should go ahead on it. Oh, and forgive me for random Japanese slang (has 134% in her Japanese class) and also if I spelled Eriol's last name wrong. Review, please, and CCRya@aol.com. Ja ne to heiwa!!!


End file.
